Affair
by EvilMicella
Summary: Yuki and Haru are in love and try to spend as much time together as they can. The only problem about their relationship is that they have to keep it a secret. YukixHaru.
1. Forbidden

**Affair **

-

**Author's Note**: I got this idea from a Livejournal community, where you could write about these listed situations, and one of them was "Affair" and an idea popped into my head… and this is the result! I wrote this in one night, because I was _that_ inspired. And since this is like a drabble thing, Yuki and Haru will be slightly OOC, considering they would never do such a not-so-nice thing.

Well, I hope you enjoy it, and please review! Thanks!

-

Skin pressing to skin made the older boy let out a moan of pleasure. He felt so ecstatic, yet horrible at the same time. Kisses suddenly made their way up and down his throat and he closed his eyes. Almost immediately after, he felt his back hit the soft material of his bed sheets, the body of his only love pressing against him.

Then it came back; that horrible feeling that he hated to think about. It hit him like a brick and wouldn't go away like a disease.

"Haru, wait."

"What's wrong Yuki?"

Yuki gently pulled away from Haru and sat up in his bed. It was dark in the room, so Haru couldn't see the sad look on Yuki's face.

"This… this isn't right," he said, staring at the sheets of his bed. Haru got off his knees and sat down on the bed, trying to look at Yuki, despite the dark.

"What do you mean? What isn't right?"

"This relationship, Haru!" Yuki said angrily, tears suddenly springing to his eyes but refusing to fall. "You're engaged to Rin… we… we shouldn't be doing this!"

Haru stared at Yuki for the longest time, not moving an inch or speaking a single word. It actually started to make Yuki a little nervous. Finally, Haru let out a sigh and rested on his elbows.

"Yuki, I loved you since you told me I wasn't a dumb ox. You know that," he started off, his voice trying to hide his sadness. "But I thought you didn't love me back all those years... so I tried to move on. I dated Rin, and I won't lie to you, Yuki. I love her. But I love you so much more. _So_ much."

Yuki turned around to look at whatever he could see of Haru in the dark.

"When you… when you finally told me how you felt, I was so happy," Haru continued, closing his eyes. "I had never been that happy before in my life. But I was already engaged to Rin…" Haru's voice suddenly started to get deeper, angrier. "Why Yuki? Why did you have to tell me when it was too late? You said you loved me for such a long time but why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't have the courage to," Yuki whispered, lying down on his side next to Haru. He put his right hand against Haru's tear stained cheek. "And you were dating Rin… I didn't know if you still loved me. I know I should have been truthful to you from the beginning."

There was a pause where the two boys just laid there, their breathing being the only noise in the room. The air felt tense, almost, like they were in a horror book, and neither boy liked that feeling.

"It's just… I feel so horrible doing this. I really do. I try not to think about what we're doing, but it just never goes away," Haru suddenly whispered, closing his eyes again. "I don't have enough heart and courage to break it off with Rin… especially now."

"I feel horrible, too, Haru," Yuki said, pulling him into a hug. Haru welcomed the embrace, putting his head under Yuki's chin while trying to get as close to Yuki's body as he could. "I didn't want this to happen but I just couldn't keep what I felt to myself. I felt like it was killing me on the inside if I just kept quiet."

"But… we really should tell her about this soon. She deserves to know and we deserve to have a clear conscience," the older boy continued, kissing the top of Haru's head. Haru nodded tiredly, closing his eyes, trying to clear his mind. However, the thoughts of cheating on Rin wouldn't leave his head. He felt horrible for lying to her all the time, saying he was going out with some friends or that he was going to the store, just so he could spend as much time as he could with Yuki. Haru should have been honest with her from the beginning. He should have broken it off with her when Yuki finally told him how he felt. It was just that he felt too bad to say anything to Rin, not wanting to upset her. Though, that would have been the best thing to do for her. Haru only made it worse by starting his relationship with Yuki.

And although he didn't at all regret being with Yuki, he surely regretted what the relationship caused.

Yuki's voice interrupted Haru's thoughts, which he was thankful for, giving him a reason to stop thinking about their problem for even just a few seconds.

"Let's just get some sleep for now, ok?"

With that, the two boys started to finally fall asleep, hoping that for just even a few hours they could forget the trouble they have caused.

--  
_Fin_  
--

**Author's Note**: Short, a little bittersweet and to the point about how much Haru regretted cheating on Rin but didn't regret being with Yuki, pretty much. I hope it doesn't seem so rushed. I'd make this a lot longer but it was meant to be a short one-shot…. Though, if you all feel that I should continue it, I just might. :)

But thanks for reading!


	2. Hiding

**Hiding**

**Note: **I apologize for not updating. I'd tell you all these reasons why so I could avoid being beaten senselessly but it doesn't matter because now I've updated!! There is one more chapter left, maybe two if I decide to add this one part or not… we'll see. And I swear this time the updates will be days apart, not months. Well, please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket, therefore I do not own Yuki and Haru. Sadly.

-

He tried to avoid looking at him. He really had.

But it was proven hard to do so when all he thought about was the younger boy sitting at the far side of the table. It was equally hard to try and not get jealous as he saw an older female hang on to the boy of his affection.

Yuki gave out a sigh.

He really wanted to be by Haru, even though they had been secretly dating for a few months. Yet, with Akito and Rin in the same room as him, it was even harder to get anywhere near Haru. Besides which, the other members of the Zodiac were also there, it made any attempts of being alone with Haru pretty slim.

It was the New Year's Banquet, after all.

Letting out another sigh, Yuki looked back at the full plate of food sitting in front of him. He hadn't really been hungry the last few days anyways. He had too much on his mind to think about anything other than Haru, especially food. A week and a half had past since the two boys discussed their situation and they hadn't really talked since. All Yuki knew was that Haru tried to talk to Rin about everything but couldn't find the will to actually go through with it. And it was obvious by the fact that she had her hands wrapped around Haru, smiling playfully as she spoke to him. He, too, was smiling the same way, almost as if she was the only one in his life.

Yuki would have thought that Haru forgot about him if it wasn't for the quick glances he received from the ox every few minutes. Glances that held more than what most people would be able to see. They held love, care, desire…everything a relationship was made of, except for the freedom of showing everyone the truth.

Haru was now giving Yuki a stare, longer than the ones previously. Unnoticed by the others, he let slip a small smile, one of which Yuki instantly returned.

Akito suddenly stood up, telling everyone that a break was in order.

The members of the zodiac got up and stretched, the older ones going outside for a smoke. Yuki decided to leave the room to get some air. As he passed by Haru, who was standing up stretching while Rin talked to Kagura, he gently nudged him in the back to get his attention. Haru turned around just in time to see Yuki nodding his head at the door before heading for it himself.

Haru excused himself from the room and quickly went to find Yuki. He carefully passed by his older cousins, all of whom, with the exception of Hatori, seemed a bit on the tipsy side.

It was very cold outside, the air from Haru's mouth visibly showing. He wasn't sure he was going the right way, being bad at direction and all, until he felt a hand gently grab on to his arm, pulling the younger boy into a dark corner of the building that no one could see visibly from inside.

"I've missed you," Yuki said as he pulled Haru close to him, resting his head against the other boy's chest. Haru smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuki.

"I've missed you too," he whispered, closing his eyes. He still felt horrible about sneaking around with Yuki, even if they hadn't done anything for a few weeks. Still, there was nothing that could ever stop him from loving Yuki. Their relationship had happened and will continue to happen whether Haru tells Rin or not. Speaking of which…

"Did you tell her yet?" Yuki asked after a few minutes of the other's company. Haru let out a sigh, resting his chin on Yuki's shoulder.

"I tried to," he replied, looking to the ground, "but I can never seem to just let it out. The farthest I ever got was 'Rin, I need to….' but I chickened out and said that I needed to go to the store."

"So she doesn't have the slightest clue about us?" Yuki asked as his stomach felt the nerves rush back inside when he heard the answer. Haru shook his head and pulled Yuki closer.

"I'll try again tomorrow," he replied, looking off in the distance, his mind wandering elsewhere. The two boys were silent for a few minutes before Yuki suddenly spoke up.

"It's just hard to watch you and Rin together like that," he whispered, still holding onto Haru. "I know I don't have the right to feel jealous but … I can't help it. I want you all to myself…"

At this, Haru pulled away from Yuki slightly, his eyes gentle and caring.

"I know it's hard Yuki," Haru started, his hand now moving to Yuki's cold, slightly blushed cheek. "It'll be over soon, though. I'll tell her and then we'll be able to be together without any guilt."

Yuki gave a nod, thought not quite sure if he believed Haru. Even if he told Rin soon, she would surely tell the others. Who knows what they'll think of the whole thing…and Akito. He lightened up on inner Sohma couples, which took everyone by surprise, but Yuki knew that he'd never lighten up if he was involved. It was told to him many times before by the head of the family that the rat was his alone.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked, waving his hand in front of Yuki's face.

"Oh… nothing," Yuki muttered. He pulled away from Haru and looked around at their surroundings. Paranoia seemed to have hit him pretty hard now; every little noise, whether it was a small animal or the wind, made him nervous, though rightfully so. A few minutes passed before Yuki let out sigh and looked over at Haru.

"We should get back inside."

Haru gave a small nod but before they started to leave, he pulled Yuki into another hug as he let his lips fall onto the older boy's. For once, Yuki didn't fight back since these kinds of moments rarely occurred as much as he would have liked. He gave in his dominance, letting Haru's tongue explore his mouth freely, only slightly fighting back. It was amazing how the younger of the two made the oldest feel so light and free with just a simple kiss. Haru reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes, knowing that no matter how hard they tried to forget, they had to go back inside and pretend once more.

As they started to head inside, creating a bit of space between them so it didn't look as though they were together, a nearby window snapped shut and a lone figure sneered.

"I knew it."


	3. Unfolding

**Unfolding**

**Note:** I guess you could say that this is a filler chapter but don't you worry, it has slight information and mention of… SMUT. Feel the joy. Please review too, I'd like to know what you guys think! And if you want to see something… I could maybe add it. :D One more chapter left, maybe two. I'm still deciding if I should make these events seperate or not. Enjoy!

-

A few days had passed since the banquet and so far Haru had yet to see Yuki in the new year. Not that it surprised him, really, but he still wanted to see the other boy nevertheless.

The beginning of a new year meant forgetting the last and starting fresh.

Truthfully, that's one thing Haru wanted to do. Apparently, Yuki wanted the same thing as well. His very few phone calls weren't received, only letting him hear the sweet voice of his love on an answering machine. Not particularly worried, Haru took his coat off the side chair. He didn't need anything to worry about because now Yuki was going to get a surprise visit. With a small smirk, Haru went to the door but before his hand reached the knob, a suspicious voice startled him.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?"

Rin was standing right behind him, her arms crossed rather strictly, though her face was wiped blank of any emotion.

"The… store?" Haru said uneasily. He didn't think she would have been awake at such an early time so all of his "clever" excuses left his brain the moment she questioned him.

"For what?"

"…Milk."

Right after he said that, Rin went into the kitchen and slowly opened the refrigerator door. "We have milk."

"I, uh, meant water."

"I think you've failed to notice that not only do we have bottled water, but a sink as well."

The lack of reply caused Rin to return into the other room only to find it empty. The door wasn't even fully closed which show how quickly Haru had decided to leave. Typical.

-

Haru let out as sigh as he finally reached Yuki's apartment door, this time without getting lost around the town. He knew that he'd have to make it up to Rin for leaving without so much as a goodbye, but he wanted to get to his destination as soon as he could.

With a smile, Haru knocked on Yuki's door, waiting for him to answer. After a few seconds, Haru began to wonder if waking Yuki up so early would cause him any physical pain, since he wasn't much of a morning person.

A minute passed until the door finally cracked open, revealing a drowsy Yuki on the other side. "What?"

"Too early for you?"

"Just get in."

Haru was pulled inside the apartment, the door closing tightly behind him. The room had only one light on in the corner that lit up as much as it could with the lack of sun failing to shine through behind the curtains. Yuki locked the door again but before he could do much else, Haru pulled him into a warm, much needed hug.

"Left this early to avoid her again?"

"Yeah, but it didn't work."

Yuki sighed, "She still doesn't know?" Haru hesitantly shook his head as a response but spoke before the older boy could reply to the gesture.

"Where have you been anyways? You haven't been answering my calls."

"Don't change the subject," Yuki muttered, feeling Haru's arms pull him in closer to his body.

"I'm not, I was just wondering…"

Yuki closed his eyes, resting his head against the other boy's shoulder and deciding not to argue. He didn't need direct confirmation to know the answer anyways. Besides, the time they had together could be short lived so he should enjoy being in Haru's arms.

"I'll tell her tomorrow."

Yuki looked up at him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

The two just stood in front of the door, holding onto each other protectively. It was after a few minutes that Yuki finally pulled away and took a hold of Haru's hand, leading him into the bedroom. This was an all too familiar room for Haru, and though it held some terrible memories of what they were doing in secret, it also held some memories that the younger boy would never forget. It let out a sense of forbidding but always a sense of welcoming.

It was a room of two personalities, just as Haru's own self. And truthfully, it was his only home.

He felt the collar of his shirt being gently tugged at, saving him from thoughts he didn't want in his head. Yuki was good at doing that and he loved it.

They walked towards the bed and Yuki lied on his side, waiting for Haru to join him. Of course, as always, he did. In an instant, Haru felt soft hands make their way through his slightly messy hair, pulling him forward into a gentle kiss. Oh how he missed the kisses he would receive from Yuki. They made him feel all too real.

He wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, pulling him closer, wanting to feel as much of him as he could. After removing his lips from Yuki's, he trailed them down his neck towards the collarbone. The action made the older boy let slip a small moan.

Haru moved back up to the other's lips while also skillfully removing Yuki's shirt. After this was completed, Yuki removed his hands from the soft hair and gently took a hold of the younger boy's face. Their eyes met, staring deeply into each other, only their soft panting filling the air.

They knew it was wrong but they couldn't stop it.

Love couldn't be stopped.


End file.
